Merry Christmas, Baby
by storyofmylife5SOS
Summary: Christmas one-shot from the Hagane family. :)


**Merry Christmas, Baby**

**Enjoy X. **

"A little to the left!" Madoka ordered, standing on the sidewalk with her hands on her hips. "A little bit more!"

"Didn't you just say to the right two seconds ago?" Gingka asked with a grunt as he tried putting up lights on the roof.

"I changed my mind!" Madoka laughed at Gingka's playful glare.

It was Christmas Eve in Koma Village. There was a slight snow falling down along with a cold breeze, tickling everyone's cheeks and noses. The cloudy sky blocked the sun that rose high in the air, signaling that it was early in the afternoon.

Right now, the couple was at Gingka's father's house in Koma Village. It was a little late to put on Christmas lights, since it was the night before Christmas itself, but Ryo asked Gingka for the spirit of it. He stated that it would be nice to have lights up when they woke up the next morning. Which led Gingka and Madoka to stand outside in the cold and put up the lights…well just Gingka, since Madoka was extremely pregnant.

Furrowing her eyebrows, the 24 year old placed her hands on her pregnant belly. She was about 6 months along, the baby due in March. "Wait, I change my mind! Move to the right!"

Stopping, the 26 year old turned and stared as his wife for a long, quiet moment. Madoka laughed, knowing that he was growing tired moving the lights back and forth every two seconds. She opened her mouth to reply when a child's voice screamed happily.

"Mommy! Mommy!" A little boy of 4 years old came running from inside, a huge smile on his young face. His red hair was prominent in the snowy day as his bright blue eyes stared up at Madoka with excitement. "Look! I made this cookie with Grandpa and Grandma!"

Looking down at her son, Madoka smiled. "It's so good, Hiro!"

"Daddy! Look!" Hiro turned and held his arm up in the air, the snowflake shaped cookie in it.

"Good job, son!" Gingka called from the roof, obviously too far away to see it.

Ryo, Gingka's father, came outside with a smile on his aging face. A woman around Ryo's age came out after him, holding his hand gently. Rei was Ryo's new wife; they got married about 1 year ago in Koma Village. It was definitely a little weird for Gingka, having a step mother, but he got used to it quickly. "He made it all by himself." Ryo told the married couple. "Why don't we go back inside, Hiro? We haven't finished the batch yet!"

"Okay!" Hiro cheered, his small legs carrying him all the way up to the front door where Ryo and Rei stood.

After the three went back inside, Madoka looked up at her husband and smiled sheepishly. "To the right!"

Groaning, Gingka followed her directions and froze the moment she spoke again. "A little to the left, actually!"

"Madoka!"

"Final decision I swear!" Madoka laughed earning shake of the head from Gingka.

Gingka began moving the lights to the left when Madoka hummed in thought. "Wait," She called out. "Keep it there!"

"You owe me so much for this." Gingka grumbled, holding the lights in the exact same place as they began.

"Perfect!" Madoka cheered, clapping her hands. "Now, this child is craving some chocolate so I'm going inside." She stated as she wobbled up towards the front door, holding onto her large belly.

* * *

><p>"Don't you just <em>love <em>these sweaters?!" Madoka gushed, staring at Gingka and Hiro who stood in the house, wearing the exact same Christmas sweater.

"I feel stupid." Gingka mumbled, looking down at Hiro who was desperately trying to rip off the sweater. "Why are you making us wear these?"

"It's Christmas Eve, honey. I need to take pictures." Madoka stated grabbing another sweater and threw it to Ryo who was laughing in the back. "I got one for you, too!"

Gasping, Ryo stared at the Christmas sweater with disgust. Gingka began laughing hysterically earning a glare from his father. Madoka smiled as she clasped her hands together. "Put it on, Ryo!"

"Oh my gosh." Ryo spat out as he was forced to stand next to Gingka once he had his sweater on. "I feel like I'm in some stupid holiday movie."

"Camera, where is my camera!" Madoka searched while the men just stood there, glaring at her. Madoka stopped when she saw the familiar camera sitting on the ground. Pursing her lips, she tried to reach down for the camera but her belly got in the way.

"Madoka-"

"Let me try." Madoka interrupted Gingka, as she tried over and over again to reach for the camera. "It's so close!" She grunted out, a look of concentration on her pretty face.

Rei came running towards Madoka before Gingka could, and picked up the camera. "Oh," Madoka gasped, placing a hand on her back, completely out of breath. "Thank you, Rei."

Rei smiled as she stood next to Madoka, who was taking the picture. "1, 2, 3!" The two women called out before snapping a few pictures.

Looking down at the picture, Madoka gasped. "It's gonna look perfect in a frame!" Ryo and Gingka both groaned in response while Hiro stared up at his father, completely confused. "What a _great _Christmas card!"

"It's perfect!" Rei cried, looking over Madoka's shoulder.

"Can we take these off now, babe?" Gingka asked, scratching his arm furiously. "They itch like crazy."

"Okay, okay." Madoka brushed off, wobbling into the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready! Rei and I just have to make the mashed potatoes and gravy." Rei followed after the 24 year old while the men quickly took off their itchy sweaters.

Hearing yells and cheers coming from the family room, the women both shook their head. "Football games." Rei mumbled, stirring the gravy. "I never understand the relationship between men and football. It's like their religion or something."

Laughing, Madoka mixed the mashed potatoes continuously. "I completely agree with you." The 24 year old stopped when the oven began to peep loudly. Madoka quickly walked into the family room with a smile on her face.

"Gingka, darling," Madoka held up two oven mitts. "I need you to carry the turkey and set it onto the table. I'm worried we might drop it."

Hiro stood up and gasped. "I wanna help momma! Can I carry the turkey?!"

"Sorry, sport." Gingka ruffled Hiro's red hair and stood up, rising to his 6'2 height. "The turkey might be too heavy for your strong arms. Why don't you help mommy with something else?"

"Okay!" Hiro smiled, skipping after Gingka and Madoka.

Ryo smiled as he watched his son, daughter-in-law, and grandson walk into the kitchen together. "This is going to be a _wonderful _Christmas."

* * *

><p>The next morning seemed to come rushing in like a tidal wave. Last night was wonderful- a great dinner, dessert, movie, and games the entire family played. A few carolers came knocking on their door as well as a few treats from different neighbors. After Hiro was in bed, the adults watched the comedy <em>Four Christmases <em>before heading to bed around 11.

It was around 8 in the morning when Hiro came jumping on his parents bed. "Wake up! Mommy, daddy! It's Christmas!"

Groaning, Gingka rubbed his eyes as his son kept jumping on his legs. "Hiro-"

"Christmas, daddy! Christmas!"

Madoka cringed as she slowly sat up, her large belly seemingly bigger from last night. "Hiro why don't you go wake up Grandpa and Grandma? We'll be downstairs in a minute."

"Okay!" Hiro agreed, running from their room to the next. "Grandpa, Grandma! Christmas!" His voice carried throughout the hall, earning a smile from his parents.

Giving his wife a soft kiss on the lips, Gingka stood up and gently took Madoka's hand in his. "Is our little girl giving you pain?" Gingka asked, watching as Madoka stood up.

"No, just feeling her kick." Madoka replied as the two walked downstairs. Taking Gingka's hand, Madoka placed it on her lower belly and smiled as Gingka's face lit up with happiness.

Gingka placed a kiss on Madoka's forehead before bending down and kissing her belly. _"Merry Christmas, Baby. I love you."_

**I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and I wish you guys Happy Holidays! **

**My stories will be updated soon. X. **


End file.
